


Road Less Traveled

by lasairfhiona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Multi, Spoilers IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up and is deep in thought about his choices in life.</p><p>Thanks to sharpiesgal for the beta read<br/>fragments of "The Road Less Travelled" by Robert Frost belong to the Frost Estate.</p><p>
  <b>brief SPOILER for Iron Man 3</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Less Traveled

Phil woke disorientated for a moment and then sighed contently as he realized exactly where he was. As a result of the turmoil from the last six or seven months, gone were the days he could wake up and be alert, knowing where he was and what needed to be done. Now he often woke confused as to where he was until he could get his wits about him. 

His head was cushioned on Clint's shoulder and behind him he could feel the solid warmth of Tony pressed up against him. He couldn't help but think of a Robert Frost poem, _The Road Not Taken_. He knew it sounded trite to think of the Frost poem that almost every school child had to memorize.

He remembered the first of many choices between two different roads in his life; law school and the tedium of case after case and the expected venture into politics or what for his family the less travelled route, the military. The second was the choice between the military and SHIELD. And last two and the most important choices in his life; Clint and Tony. Thankfully that hadn't been an either or choice. Clint had seen what the three of them needed and made it happen.

"You're thinking too much," Clint told him, his voice groggy.

"Shhh, I'm trying to sleep here," Tony complained. 

"Phil's thinking," Clint declared.

"Oh god..." Tony said, rolling over onto his back dramatically and throwing an arm over his eyes.

Phil rolled toward Tony and ran his hand across Tony's now smooth chest. He liked the smoothness but sometimes he missed the reactor glowing in his chest. "Such a drama queen," he said leaning up to kiss Tony, "I was just thinking about us and the roads I took that led me here, with you and Clint."

"I guess that's allowed."

"Now that we have that settled can we go back to sleep," Clint grumbled rolling to curl around Phil.

Phil chuckled and rested his head on Tony's shoulder, drawing lazy patterns on his chest as both his and Clint's breathing evened out and they once again fell asleep. Yes, the last stanza of the poem was true.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh, Somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I— I took the one less travelled by,  
And that has made all the difference. _

Yes, it definitely made a difference and there is no way he'd change the road he travelled.


End file.
